Adventurer
Their freedom lays in the fact that they were outside of any country’s system. Compared to the normal laborer, their lifestyle is not guaranteed. However, basic social status was, moreover, they were granted appropriate land. Thus, they at least had the duty of paying taxes. To explain, let’s consider the example of a cook. The cook who belongs to the country pays the social status tax along with a one appropriate for his income. For this, the country protects his life and property. On the other hand, the guild cook pays significantly less in taxes. For the fee that he pays to the guild, he receives the guild protection of his persona. However, protecting his property becomes his problem. Also, a country cook can one day open a store in the castle, and have his children inherit it. A guild one has no such privilege, and thus sets his store in the caste vicinity. Moreover, should he even establish a successful store, his children cannot inherit it. It from this fact, that citizens have acquired a deep-rooted prejudice and hatred for the Free Guilders. On the other hand, the association has surpassed every regime in existence, and they possess the greatest organizational power. Whether by coincidence or intention, they operate right under the countries’ nose while maintaining an underground society appearance. There are ten million people living in Brumund. Of the, seven thousand are guild members, their families not included in the count. In the case of a joint exercise, the association can provide 10% of its members (about 700 people in this case) who will serve the country. As a side note, the guild members of this country cannot apply for membership in another country’s guild. Thus, although they are free, there is clear allegiance. Additionally, it will take time to make the joint mobilization official, and in the meantime the tax has to be agreed upon to be set at 20%. Force can be used, but that will definitely hurt the revenue. And in the first place, it’s not like the guild can immediately come up with appropriate tax levels for its members. Moreover, implementing the tax and communication with the guild is nearly impossible. Since half of its members are non-combatants. Adventurer An adventurer is a Freedom Association member who either goes foraging, subjugating, or hunting on request. Some take on different types of tasks, but most people still refer to them by the generic term, adventurer. Furthermore, an adventurer is someone who has to have some basic combat ability. There are merits to becoming an adventurer. While every Freedom Association Branch is affiliated with a specific country, its members are able to change countries easily. Leaving the city or even crossing the border is far easier for an adventurer. Of course, this may not apply during wartime, but this allows for greater mobility. In other words, compared to people with clear allegiances, Guild Members are able to freely select a country where they want to live. There isn’t a big difference other than the tax one would have to pay. The origin of the name “Freedom Association” comes from adventurers who wanted to be able to freely move between countries. Even so, there are not that many people who constantly switch countries. It’s a fact that adventurers tend to be generous with their money. And, they also help thin the number of demons. Due to this reason, there have been recent desperate attempts of trying to attract adventurers, but there aren’t any results to show. That’s why, goods like high quality recovery potions are vital, luring adventurers while imposing high taxes on dwarf-made weapons. Adventurers tend to either befriend people who know cleaning magic, or learn it themselves. That way, they can avoid staying dirty during long trips. Though mostly the high ranking ones concerned themselves with these things. B Rank If adventures are going to hunt for rank B+ monsters, multiple adventurers of the same rank are needed (At least 3 or more people). Even if 10 adventurers with rank B tried to subdue it, even if they were successful, there would surely be casualties. Furthermore, just because a sighting was confirmed, it didn’t mean that the subjugation could begin immediately. Normally, there are not many rank B+ adventurers who stay at the frontier; the problem being that monsters appear there quite frequently. B rank adventures aren’t famous enough to be known outside their borders. Branches Freedom Association/Headquarters|Headquarters Freedom Association/Brumund Branch|Brumund Branch Freedom Association/Pharmas Branch|Pharmas Branch Freedom Association/Freedom Academy|Freedom Academy Divisions Freedom Association/Magicians Guild|Magicians Guild Freedom Association/Subjugation Division|Subjugation Division Freedom Association/Harvesting|Harvesting Registration If one registers as an adventurer, one will be recognized not by a single country but by every country that cooperates with the association. When filling out the registration form, one is asked to provide one’s name, age, specialty, birthplace, and such. One needs to fill in only what s/he knows. The information one does not include in the sections are left blank and do not show up on the card. Next, one needs to decide which guild to join. One can join more than one, so it’s not something to fret about. If one leaves the city gates, the lowest rank is not F, it’s E. So, one cannot be recognized without a trial first. Just joining the Freedom Association would make you an F rank. To join combat specialized divisions, however, you would need to be at least E rank. Test The test is held in a building as large as a gymnasium. The test to move unto the next rank is also held here. One cannot take on requests without the appropriate rank, so the test can be taken any time. For that purpose, a proctor from every guild is always present. But since proctors are sometimes relied upon in times of need, they are mostly hired from among A- rank adventurers retired from military service. If one passes, one becomes E rank, and are allowed to subsequently challenge D and C rank, and above. However, if one fails, one has to first earn 100 F- points before testing again. F-points are obtained from F rank requests. Rewards and points differ between different levels of requests. In short, you get rewarded for your skill. The test is conducted within a twenty meter in diameter magic circle, a dome like barrier is erected. One must defeat the opponent before them. The proctor pours magic energy into the circle, to perform summoning magic. *E → Hound *D → Hound Wolf *C → Giant Bear *C+ → Giant Bat *B → Lesser Demon A lesser demon is usually challenged as a team. Defeating it alone is impossible, almost like a B+ rank test. One can only test up to B rank in a branch guild; B+ rank and above are conducted at headquarters only. Trivia *Freedom Association now call the Freedom Arbitration Commitee's HQ were relocated to Tempest.